Suika Ibuki/RoySquadRocks' version
This special edit of Suika, known as Retro Suika, comes packed with tons of references to various retro games and jokes and parodies. Some of her Specials have different versions, activated by pressing a button after inputting the command. Her many Specials and Hypers gives her a lot of different options in battle. ) |Image = File:RoySquadRocksRetroSuikaPortrait.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = RoySquadRocks |Downloadlink = RoySquadRocks' MUGEN Site |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay Retro Suika is a six-button character with decent combo-ability, but a mediocre damage output. She has ten Specials and seven Hypers, along with a Dodge, Air Dash, Super Jump and a throw. She also comes with a Palette Selector, though it only works in M.U.G.E.N 1.0 and above. Her many Specials and Hypers gives her a lot of options during battle. Some of her Specials have different versions, each with a different damage output, with some of them having an EX version. The version of the Special is chosen by inputting the command and then pressing a button, dependent on the Special. The buttons available are shown on-screen after the command is executed. However, there's a limited amount of time to press a button, and if you fail to press a button, you'll have to input the command again. Some of her Specials and Hypers are particularly useful. Gtg Fast is similar to Sonic's Homing Attack, though when it misses and hits the ground, a crystal appears which propels her upward. Boom Goes The... and the EX versions of Pew Pew and Lost and Found Junk(o) can be used to set up combos. Space Invader Call 3 can be very useful because it pulls the opponent toward Retro Suika, allowing the player to attack. Momijistein 3D is very useful as a Counter. When used, Retro Suika will transform into Yukari Yakumo, but you have to be careful because 1000 Power will be wasted if the opponent doesn't attack before Suika transforms back. Sakuya Wannabe can be devastating in hands of experienced players, because it freezes time, allowing the player do deal devastating damage, as long as you know what you're doing. Nostalgic Ibuki Satsu is just your average Shun Goku Satsu and will take away about 3/4 of the opponent's Life if it connects, though when it doesn't, Retro Suika will trip and leave herself open to attacks, along with 3000 Power being wasted. Like most of RoySquadRocks' characters, she has three different A.I. settings: Easy, Normal and Stronger. Easy is not very different from M.U.G.E.N's default A.I., Normal is of moderate difficulty and Stronger can be quite difficult to deal with and occasionally spams their Hypers. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' || }} / | | }} / | / / / to select projectile version: uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} / | / / / to select projectile version: uses 500 Power| | }} | }} | }} | }}}} / | / / to select projectile| | }} | }} | }}}} / | / / to select projectile| | }} | }} | }}}} / | / to change directions to jump / }} to charge| / | }} / }} | }}}} / | | }} / | | }} / | Pulls opponent toward Suika| }} 'Hypers' + |Uses 1000 Power| }} + |Uses 1000 Power| }} + | Uses 1000 Power| }} + |Uses 1000 Power| }} + |Uses 2000 Power| }} + | Stops all movement of opponents and teammates for 8.3 seconds on hit Uses 2000 Power| }} |Uses 3000 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 's colours) |File:RoySquadRocksRetroSuikapal3.png|Cirno (Cirno's colours) |File:RoySquadRocksRetroSuikapal4.png|Frisk (Frisk's colours) |File:RoySquadRocksRetroSuikapal5.png|Disgust (Disgust's colours) |File:RoySquadRocksRetroSuikapal6.png|DigDug (Taizo Hori's colours) |File:RoySquadRocksRetroSuikapal7.png|Valkyrie (Valkyrie's colours) |File:RoySquadRocksRetroSuikapal8.png|Baraduke (Masuyo Tobi's colours) |File:RoySquadRocksRetroSuikapal9.png|Hiromi (Hiromi Tengenji's colours) |File:RoySquadRocksRetroSuikapal10.png|NES |File:RoySquadRocksRetroSuikapal11.png|ZXSpectrum |File:RoySquadRocksRetroSuikapal12.png|Gameboy |Palnote=3}} 'ZX Spectrum' When this palette is selected, the background will fade to black and the stage's music will be replaced with ZX Spectrum music. This palette cannot be selected with the Palette Selector and the Palette Selector will be disabled if this palette is selected manually. 'Gameboy' When this palette is selected, the background of the stages will be changed to be Game Boy-styled and the stage's music will be replaced with a Game Boy remix of "Too Much Sake" by NoMoreHeroes2012. Like with the ZX Spectrum palette, this palette cannot be selected with the Palette Selector and the Palette Selector will be disabled if this palette is selected manually. 'Victory quotes' Videos M.U.G.E.N - Retro Suika Demonstration MUGEN Retro Suika's Final Update!! MUGEN Retroville - Retro Suika vs Segata Sanshiro Edits Category:Character versions Category:Low-res Characters Category:Six-button Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Users of the Raging Demon Category:Characters with EX Moves Category:Characters with a Dodge Category:Characters with a Roll Dodge Category:Characters with palette modes Category:Mugen Free For All CotM winners Category:Characters made by RoySquadRocks Category:Characters made in 2015 }}